Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 12. Commorragh w ogniu
W mrocznym mieście zapanowała lekka cisza dlaczego? ponieważ Vect szykował powoli swój plan a jeden z elementów tego planu było uśpienie czujności eldarów by po długim czasie zniszczyć światostatek Ulthwe, mroczny pupil Vecta wchodzi do pomieszczenia gdzie przebywał Vect, Mroczny jest bardzo zachwycony w jego uśmiechu było dużo mrocznego tonu, Vect przemówił -Witaj mój ulubieńcu- rzekł Vect, na to mroczny -przyszedłem by cię zapytać co mogę robić z córkami arcyproroka?- zapytał mroczny a na to Vect -co tylko chcesz- odpowiedział ciepłym lecz budzącym posłuszeństwo głosem -a zabić?- pyta mroczny -też- odpowiedział Vect, obaj byli przekonani że ich plan się powiedzie się jaki powód tego planu? Vect wie że eldarzy z światostatku Ulthwe stracili wiele swoich w wyniku szereg walk z imperium i siłami chaosu największa strata była to śmierć arcyprorokini która była matką Alneny i Limae, coraz bardziej brakowało eldarów do walki z zagrożeniami więc arcyprorok uznał że lepszym wyjściem niz zagłada z rąk imperium był pakt z diabłem znanym jako Vect, a Vect wykorzysta to do celu zniszczenia światostatku, ale on i jego ulubieniec nie wiedzą że plan może być pokrzyżowany przez marines chaosu i salamandry ale bardziej przez Randalla z cadii który ruszył by oswobodzić swoich ludzi. Porucznik i reszta cierpiała z powodu tego że Mroczni eldarzy ich nie ludzko traktowali, przed weselami Limae z Mrocznym porucznik i ocaleni mieli być zabici na arenie, Porucznik robił dużo by swoich pokrzepić ale Różnie bywa -Może i zginiemy na arenie, ale nie bez walki- mówił porucznik -jasne, oni nam wyprują flaki- rzekł kapral na to śmierdzący żołnierz -i w kwasie solnym wykąpią- rzekł z pesymistycznym głosem, nagle pojawia się psychiczna mroczna eldarka, porucznik widział na jej twarzy psychodeliczny uśmiech i przemówila -i co robaki, jutro będziecie mięsem armatnim dla naszych wojowników- rzekła -ja nie planuje takiego stanu rzeczy a dlaczego? bo wiem że mój przyjaciel cię posieka swym orężem i zniszczy ci już i tak zdegenerowaną duszę- rzekł porucznik który obudził w sobie poetę -pan to by pisałby poezje- rzekł szeregowy -uuuu doprawdy ale tego nie osiągnie- rzekła mroczna eldarka, na to śmierdzący żołnierz chciał zadrwić z Vecta i powiedział -a wasz Vect to c@#$j- rzekł śmierdzący żołnierz, W mroczniej eldarce było widać oznaki gniewu, otworzyła cele i wyrzuciła go i docisnęła go nogą, Pełna gniewu rzekła -Obetrę cię ze skóry!- powiedziała mroczna, szykowała ostrze by obetrzeć go ze skóry, lecz coś ją powstrzymało po chwili reszta zaczęła słyszeć dziwne dźwięki jakby sufit się rozpadał, z jej gniewu przemienił się w niepokój -co do c@#5ja!?- rzekła coraz bardziej zaniepokojona, jej nieuwagę wykorzystał żołnierz by uwolnić się z jej obcas, i nagle sufit spada na nią -NA OBCASY...- Nie dokończyła i sufit ją zmiażdżył, na fragmencie sufitu leżały ciała Drukharii, Porucznik zrobił wielce zdziwioną minę i rzekł -co do cholery?- i wtedy nagle spadł z ogromniej prędkości Drukharii i inkwizytor który przebił go mieczem, jego powrót wywołał euforie wśród gwardzistów imperialnych i Porucznika -Randall!- krzyknął Porucznik -Inkwizytorze!- rzekli pozostali -Rusty!- rzekł ten co pamięta tylko jeden zwrot, Randall przemówił pewnym w siebie głosem -panowie...-za ściany nadchodził Drukharii, lecz Randall posłał w niego parę strzałów z boltera jakby spodziewał się że wyskoczy za ściany celne trafienia sprawiły że po jego głowy nic nie zostało, po zabiciu go dokańcza z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy -...czas na wdrążenie planu w życie!- lecz zapadła cisza, i po chwili ciszę przerwał Porucznik -niestety Randall działaj sam- rzekł Porucznik -dlaczego?- zapytał Randall, Porucznik odpowiada na jego pytanie -ponieważ jesteśmy obolali, torturowano nas, kąpano nas w kwasie solnym, i obrażenia nam nie pozwalają na walkę- odpowiedział porucznik -ech trudno, ale szukaj cię sposobu na ewakuacje- rzekł Randall, na to kapral -porucznik widział twoją znajomą ulubioną Xenos- rzekł, Porucznik pokazał mu gesty które sugerowały mu żeby był cicho, ale Randallowi z pewnego siebie inkwizytora stał się zaniepokojony faktem że Limae jest w Commorragh tak jak kilkadziesiąt innych Eldarów, bez namysłu Randall rusza w poszukiwaniu Limae, lecz zapomniał uwolnić swoich towarzyszy -ej a co z nami?!- krzyczał starszy szeregowy, a na to kapral -mogłem wiedzieć panie poruczniku że ta Xenos ma na niego zły wpływ!- zaczął szarpać kratę, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich cele były przez cały czas otwarte, z zdziwienia nie mógł wyjść Porucznik -czy mi się zdaje, czy Vect miał nas za idiotów, czy może Drukharii stali się więźniami własnego umysłu?, czy może są tak na haju ekstazy że zapomnieli nas zamknąć- Porucznik po przemowie otworzył na oścież kartę, reszta zrobiła to samo -dobra, oddział!, spadamy stąd- rozkazał Porucznik, jedyne co mogliby zrobić to znaleźć broń i sposób na ucieczkę. W międzyczasie, Mroczny robił wszystko by zagłuszyć podejrzliwość z strony arcyproroka, ale z udobruchaniem Limae było to nie możliwe, ponieważ wiedziała o tym, o spisku Vecta i całego Commorragh, natomiast Mroczny powie... -pamiętaj, że dzięki temu że zawsze się pojawiamy znikąd pomożemy ci zagwarantować przyszłość Ulthwe- rzekł mroczny, na to Arcyprorok -wierze ci, i mam nadzieje że będziesz dla mojej córki dobry że wspólnie zagwarantujecie przyszłość naszej rasy, i że kiedyś założycie rodzinę- rzekł arcyprorok, mroczny słysząc że ma z Limae stworzyć rodzinę poczuł się niezręcznie, bo fakt był taki że jest nastawiony by z nią i jej siostrze zrobić wszystko co mu przyjdzie do głowy, po rozmowie z Arcyprorokiem Mroczny szykował się na ostatnią dobrowolną przekonaniem do swojej racji Limae, Lecz Limae nie chciała być w jego towarzystwie i za wszelką cenę go unikała ale zawsze ją znajdzie jak w tym przypadku (poniżej :) ) -Limae- woła Mroczny, lecz Limae nie odzywa się, Mroczny zawołał jeszcze raz -Limae, wyjdź z ukrycia, wiem że tu jesteś opór jest daremny moja droga, zejdź pogadamy- rzekł mroczny, wtem Limae się ujawniła ale jej mina mówiła żeby ten sobie poszedł jak najszybciej -odejdź od mnie, wiem po co tu przyszedłeś, chcesz mnie przekonać bym udawała że nic z Vectem nie kombinujecie- rzekła z podenerwowanym tonem, gdyż zauważyła że Mroczny jest nie tyle co pupilem Vecta ale i jego klonem -nie mów że mam odejść, przecież jesteś moją oblubienicą, za parę godzin- niestety to zdanie bardziej zdenerwowało Limae i powoli była na skraju wściekłości Mroczny podchodzi do niej bliżej, było też widać że jego cierpliwość się powoli kończy -posłuchaj mnie uważnie- rzekł Mroczny łapiąc ją za rękę -puszczaj mnie!, no JUŻ!!!- oznajmiła Limae z podniesionym głosem, ale mroczny nie zważał na to -nie puszczę cię teraz bo mam...- mroczny nie dokończył zdania ponieważ Limae dała mu z liścia w twarz, lecz na mrocznym nie zrobiło wrażenia nawet pomyślał że Limae nie jest tak samoobronna, i rzekł do niej -nie jesteś taka wojownicza- oświadczył Mroczny, ale dostał od niej porządnego kopa który go odepchną od niej na tyle żeby Limae uciekła przez balkon, z precyzja i gracją zeszła i zaczęła uciekać. Parę chwil później Limae została zatrzymana przez parę Mrocznych z Kabału czarnego słońca, i zauważyli ją -(o nie)- pomyślała Limae, a ci rzekli -a gdzie ty panno się wybierasz?- rzekł jeden, a zaraz potem -jesteś tą przyszłą żoną pupila Vecta, więc wracaj tam z skąd uciekłaś- nagle wtrąca się pierwszy -wygląda na taką która z własnej nie przymuszonej woli nie pójdzie, może ją zaprowadzimy?- słysząc to Limae krzyknęła -NIEEE!- na to dwaj -tak ta tak tak tak, pójdziesz z nami hahahhahaha- zaśmiali się psychodeliczne, Limae coś poczuła ale to nie było coś zawiązane z strachem lecz że coś nadchodziło jej wzrok utknął w przestrzeń nad wszystkim na dole, wojownicy spojrzeli tam gdzie Limae patrzyła, i rzekli razem -co do kur@$?- Limae wyczuła nadlatujących kosmicznych marines z zakonu salamandry, więc nie zwracając uwagi wojowników uciekła po cichu, i nagle przed oczami z ogromną prędkością zmierzał na plecaku rakietowym taktyczny marines, który zmiażdżył ich swoim młotem a za nim kolejni a kapitan dał sygnał do ataku -do boju bracia, ZA IMPERATORA!- za nimi leciały też jednostki imperialne myśliwce, bombowce, salwy rakiet i bomb zrobiły w Commorragh nie zły burdel (właściwe zawsze nim był), hałasy i tym podobne rzeczy szokowało Arcyproroka sądził że kabały zapewnią bezpieczeństwo i że żadna imperialna jednostka się nie pojawi, uwadze nie ominęło także Vecta, Vect wyszedł na balkon by zobaczyć Commorragh, ale zobaczył że dzielnice stały w płomieniach, wystarczającym dowodem było przelatujące zaraz obok niego szyk Walkirii, Asdrubael Vect rozkazał kabałą pozbyć się niechcianych gości. Na przeciw wojowników kabałów wypływają jęzory Promethium z miotaczy ognia marines, salamandry ponownie stali się wrzodem na d...e Commorragh i tym razem bardzo skutecznie zrujnowali dzień władcy mrocznego miasta i nie tyle co salamandry ale i inkwizytor, co w poszukiwaniu Limae wycinał drogę do niej zostawiając za sobą rozczłonkowanych Drukharii, byłoby pięknie gdyby nie marines chaosu którzy niespodziewani wdarli się do Commorragh wraz hordą demonów i faktyczne Commorragh stał w ogniu jeszcze większym i jeszcze bardziej niszczycielskiej. Arcyprorok widząc salamandry oraz marines chaosu jak między sobą walczą jak też kabały poczuł się oszukany, wymagał od Vecta żeby nikt obcy nie wszedł do Commorragh, ale jak widać los miał inne plany które polegały na tym że Eldarzy zaczęli się naparzać się z Drukharii i właściwie na to oczekiwał inkwizytor Randall. Porucznik zauważył kanonierkę salamandrów i rzekł -wiemy już czym wrócimy- po czym zaczęli tam krzyczeć by zwrócili na nich uwagę, trochę zajęło to ale było warto bo mogli uciec. W międzyczasie Randall walczył z wojownikami, co prawda było to męczące ale na tą chwilę musiał, nie było chwili że by bolter nie strzelał i nie było chwili by miecz nie był co chwila zanurzonym we krwi Drukharii, gdy oczyścił otoczenie z Drukharii dalej szukał Limae penetrując okolice jednak ją nie znalazł, więc wypatrywał celownikiem dalsze otoczenie aż w końcu ją zauważył kilometr w dal, więc bez namysłu zmierzał w jej stronę powalając wszystko co chciało jego głowę, zauważył że jeżeli zeskoczy na niższy poziom miasta to szybciej dojdzie do Limae, zamierzał tak zrobić lecz jego drogę nagle zagrodził Zymyterlos Frell który pojawił się przed inkwizytorem i uderzy go z pięści tak mocno że upadł kilka metrów od niego, i inkwizytor nie miał jedynek krew spływała z jego ust ujrzał go i rzekł -a ty to kto?- na to Zymyterlos -jam jest Zymyterlos Frell, i przyszedłem po twoją głowę- oświadczył Zymyterlos który już zmierzał do skrócenia inkwizytora o głowę, lecz nagle Randall wyrwał się na niego z mieczem lecz zablokował miecz, ten ruch inkwizytora zaskoczył czarnoksiężnika, i natychmiast zaczęła się walka między nimi. W międzyczasie -ojcze, to co widzę jest nieoczekiwane- rzekła Alnena -właśnie widzę, chyba to może być to co się obawiałem, Vect znów będzie chciał nas zniszczyć!- rzekł arcyprorok widząc walczących między sobą Eldarów i Drukharii, lecz wciąż nie chciał uznać ostrzeżeń Limae za prawdziwe, nawet po głowie mu by nie przyszło, ale gdzie Limae tego jeszcze nie wiadomo. Z powrotem u Inkwizytora i Frella Walka między nimi była tak zaciekła że biada temu kto by chciał ich obejść, i się okazuję że inkwizytor był dla Zymyterlosa dość trudnym przeciwnikiem zwłaszcza że jego ataki z czasem były szybkie i nieprzewidywalne, tak bardzo zastanawiało ulubionego czarnoksiężnika tej której pragnie, że nie wahał się zapytać -A gdzie ty się tak spieszysz- rzekł, na to Randall -lepiej odpuść, bo jak się spóźnię to zginie pewna osoba, której boję się powiedzieć że darzę ją uczuciem- odpowiedział na pytanie Zymyterlosa Randall, lecz ku zdziwieniu Frell wiedział dlaczego, i zaczął mówić i chciał biczem z miecza okładać Randalla -ja wiem, że ty jesteś INKWIZYTOREM!- uderzył lecz Randall w porę unikną bicza, wznowił przemowę Zymyterlos -i to z ordo xenos, ty masz za zadanie mordować XENOS!- rzekł Zymyterlos wykonując ruch biczem lecz i tak Randall uniknął ataku -no jestem i co?- rzekł Randall, A Zymyterlos... -zabiłeś kilka Hersztów...zabiłeś też przywódców kilku rebelii...tyrana roju się pozbywałeś... co ty jednych nekronów poskromiłeś i co też kapłanów Eldarów się pozbywałeś, ale mnie dziwi jedna rzecz u ciebie, ty człowiekiem jesteś...- rzekł Zymyterlos co w międzyczasie zabił kilka Drukharii -ona zaś Eldarką, a Eldarzy TO XENOS!- wrzasnął Zymyterlos, jednocześnie zabijając wojownika kabału poprzez usmażenie go błyskawicami, i ponownie wznowił przemowę -Oszukałeś swoich, oszukałeś inkwizycję...- lecz nagle Randall się wtrącił -niby w czym ich oszukałem?- rzekł Randall z zdziwioną miną, na to Zymyterlos Frell który pomyślał że jednak to zdanie było bez sensu -nie ważne, ale wiem że ty ją kochasz ale z powodu tego co się dzieje z xenos-lubcami, boisz się że cię zabiją, a ty młody jesteś ale wiedz że...- Randall nagle uderzył go z pięści i to trochę bolało, Randall nie chcąc tracić czas zmierzał do miejsca gdzie była Limae, nagle Frell biczem go powalił na ziemię, podchodzi do niego i unosi miecz do góry i przemówił -że to cię zgubi- rzekł Zymyterlos Frell, lecz zamiast skrócić Randalla o głowę to słyszy szybkie i ciężkie kroki które były coraz głośne a Randall już widział kto to może być, nagle usłyszeli ryk, to mocno zaniepokoiło Zymyterlosa i Randalla -co do cholery?!- Rzekł Zymyterlos, nagle w oddali coś uderzyło wojownika tak mocno że była po nim tylko krwawa miazga, oczą ukazał się Berserker Khrona który wściekły i żądny krwi i czaszki szarżował w ich stronę -a ten tu czego?- rzekł Zymtrelos Frell, Randall i Zymterlos chcieli uciec od rozszalałego w mordzie psychopatę lecz ich ich tak swym ciałem wypchnął że zaczęli spadać z jednego poziomu na drugi, Zymyterlos Frell spadł na sępa i uderzeniem własnym ciałem go zabiło, a Randall został sam na sam z Berserkerem, upadł na grunt jednak widzi że berserker na niego spada więc szybko robi unik, po chwili patrzy że ten wstaję, Randall pierwszy raz widzi Berserkera khrona z bliska, zauważa też że zgubił miecz ale ma drugi, łańcuchowy -ZA HONOR WŁADCY KRWI I CZASZEK I TRONU CZASZEK!!!- krzyknął Berserker, Randall zaczął strzelać do Berserkera jednak kulę sprawiały tylko że ten był jeszcze bardziej wściekły, aż wystrzelił cały magazynek, Berserker wykonuję potężny zamach toporem, Randall szybko się odsunął od niego, Berserker wykonuję kolejny atak, lecz cudem Randall uniknął toporu, nagle wyskoczył wojownik kabału, lecz Berserker uciął mu nogę a potem wyrwał jego głowę od reszty ciała -(z groza)- pomyślał Randall, po zdobyciu mroczno eldarskiej czaszki, Berserker chwycił inkwizytora i rzucił im o ścianę, potem uderzył i Randall poleciał w drugą ścianę był bardzo obolały, Randall wyjął swój miecz łańcuchowy a Berserker też wyją swój miecz łańcuchowy, i uderzył w miecz inkwizytora i natychmiast rozległ się ryk silnika łańcuchowego, Berserker był tak silny że aż Randall się położył, wiedział że jak da za wygraną to Berserker mu głowę utnie, więc Randall użył jeszcze więcej siły i zauważa że powoli odpycha miecz od siebie i powoli wstaję, rozszalały Berserker zrobił wymach toporem drugą ręką lecz Randall zatrzymał ostrze topora ręką przez to jego dłoń była przebita, i mimo bólu udaje mu się wstać i zrobić szybkie ucięcie kolana Berserkera i szybkie ucięcie głowy, parę metrów wylądował hełm Berserkera ciało bezgłowy upadło i tak właśnie Randall poraz pierwszy w życiu zabił Berserkera Khrona, ale jest wiadome jedno: zero opuszczania łóżka przez tydzień i jeszcze do tego ból, ale zamiast się cieszyć że zabił berserkera wrócił do ratowania Limae. W międzyczasie Limae wraz z grupą Eldarów przegrupuję się, i w jej oczach pojawia się mroczny z kilkoma wojownikami kabału czarnego słońca gdy zobaczył ją raz jeszcze to rzekł -nie boisz się mnie i moich towarzyszy- rzekł mroczny -nie i ci pokaże że wcale nie jestem taka bezbronna jak ci się wydaję- rzekła Limae i trzymając włócznie (czy dzidę) i ruszyła na mrocznego, oni też jednak nagle płonąca walkiria uderzyła w most tym samym Limae i Mroczny zostali sami -odejdź od mnie, bo zobaczysz że zginiesz- rzekła Limae, na to Mroczny z mrocznym Uśmiechem na twarzy -nie wiesz? jestem klonem Asdrubala Vecta mogę z tobą zrobić wszystko wysłuchaj mego głosu- rzekł Mroczny, Limae starała się nie robić to co każe ale z głosem z klona Vecta też nie można stawić znaczącego oporu -rzuć włócznie- powiedział Mroczny i Limae z oporem rzuciła -uklęknij- rozkazał Mroczny, mimo oporu Limae uklękła, Mroczny wyciąga swój miecz i zamierza Limae skrócić o głowę -a teraz... pożegnaj się z ży...- nagle Mroczny dostał Headshota i z głowy prawie że nic nie zostało, to samo spotkało każdego atakującego Limae Drukharii, i nagle wyskoczył inkwizytor z przebitą ręką i licznymi ranami na twarzy czy na rękach, w jednej ręce trzymał boltera łowce a w drugiej dobijał miecza, Limae rzuciła na niego okiem a inkwizytor tylko rzucił tekst który brzmiał -hej... ja może nie wyglądam najlepiej ale...- nagle wypowiedz przerwał atak Raptorów chaosu, w jednej ręce trzymają miecz łańcuchowy a drugiej bolter, Randall przeładował boltera łowce ale szybko zauważył że Limae atakuję Raptorów, ona atakuję dość szybko i z gracją i ledwie są stanie cokolwiek zareagować, jej włócznia (czy też dzida) szybko uśmierca marines chaosu i było słychać ich mrożące krew w żyłach agonie, Randall widząc to był zachwycony jej ruchem i gracją która towarzyszy jej podczas zadawania ciosów, na ten moment Randall był widocznie zakochany ale i też wiedział że nie ma na tyle odwagi by jej to powiedzieć prosto w twarz. Nadlatują kolejni Raptorzy, więc Randall strzela do nich, jeden ginie i drugi ale reszta ląduje przed nosem Limae, pewny salamander rzucił mu miecz który zgubił, Randall z refleksją złapał miecz po czym obolały biegnie na Raptorów chaosu i tnie ich tak bardzo że ich krew znalazła się na jego twarzy zaskoczona Limae wreszcie odzywa się -co ty tu robisz?!- rzekła Limae -ja przyszyłem ci na pomoc- rzekł Randall strzelając z pistoletu boltowego w głowę Raptora, nagle zauważa nachodzącą kolejną falę przeciwników którego towarzyszyły makabryczne życzenia Drukharii i szydercze wyzwiska Marines chaosu, na to wszytko Randall wiedział że na nich rzucały się kabały i zastępy marines chaosu i horda demonów osnowy i dłużej nie wytrzymają takiego napływu więc Randall krzyknął Limae żeby ich stąd zabrała -Limae, zabierz nas stąd!- krzyknął z bólem w całym ciele -czekaj, zaraz nas tu nie będzie- w międzyczasie Randall nerwowo strzelał z boltera łowcy, tamtejsi Raptorzy mieli trochę inteligencji na poziomie zwykłego myślącego człowieka i zaczęli strzelać to wszystkiego co się rusza, Randall zauważa spadający na nich walkirie, Limae na szybko otworzyła portal gdziekolwiek złapała za kołnierz jego nadszarpanego płaszcza i zniknęli a Raptor który chciał zrobić ze skóry Randalla trofeum nie zdążył machnąć miecz ale zamiast tego spadła Walkiria miażdżąc go i roztrzaskując się na kawałki, a salamandry z ocalałymi ulotnili się zostawiając Commorragh w ogniu i z sługami chaosu. Po tym Vect był wściekły bo też się dowiedział że jego plan się nie powiódł i że mroczny który miał uśpić czujność Eldarów z Ulthwe nie żyję, o i jeszcze demony chaosu i marines chaosu do wybicia zostało, widać że Vect ma dużo do zrobienia -to co dziś się wydarzyło, jeszcze bym zniósł ale, śmierć tego co miał zniszczyć Ulthwe nie żyje a plan poszedł się je@$$%^ć- Vect spojrzał na skierowanym wzrokiem w dół swoich sługusów czuli że zawiedli i bali się że władca mrocznego miasta wymierzy im taką karę że żaden Drukharii nie dostał, nagle w przepływie gniewu Vect wstał i rzekł -co tak stoicie? RUSZAJ CIE SIĘ, DO ROBOTY POZBYCIE SIĘ TYCH POMIOTÓW Z CHAOSU JUŻ!!!!!!- wrzasnął Vect a ci pośpiesznie poszli walczyć z hordą sługusów chaosu. W międzyczasie gdzieś w galaktyce Randall i Limae pojawili się na pewnej imperialnej agro-planecie, Randall od razu poczuł się lepiej pod wpływem świeżego powietrza, lecz dostał liścia od Limae która zadowolona to nie była, widział w niej tak dużą frustrację że pod tym wpływem postanowiła przelać na nim -za co?!- rzekł Randall co dostał liścia i to mocnego -JAK TO ZA CO!?, słuchaj co to miało być!?- rzekła nerwowa Limae -co... ci się nie pasuje, ocaliłem cię i nie tylko ciebie ale i wszystkich Eldarów z Ulthwe, powinnaś być wdzięczna a nie na mnie krzyczeć!- rzekł szczerze niezadowolony Randall -a ha ha ha- zaśmiała się ironicznie Limae -może jeszcze po tym opowiesz się za supremacją ludzkości- rzekła Limae -chyba nie zauważyłaś, ale to stało millenia przed moimi narodzinami więc to nie ma sensu- powiedział Randall, wtedy oboje zaczęli się szyderczo do siebie zwracać byli wyprowadzeni z równowagi i źli na siebie, po kilkudziesięciu minutach obrzucania wyzwiskami nadal nie mieli dosyć -wiesz co? wiesz co?... Limae?, gdyby twój ojciec wiedział to nigdy by nie zaakceptował twojej odmienności, która polega na tym że ty tak arogancka nie jesteś i któregoś dnia to na ciebie się zemści!- rzekł rozgniewany Randall, Limae zrobiła kontrwyzwisko -a czy ty wiesz dlaczego żadna cię nie chce, mimo że ty jesteś inny? że ty nie umiesz do żadnej zagadać albo masz po prostu pecha!, a wszyscy nawet imperator uważają że jesteś prawie że bohaterem imperium... z litości! bo im żal takiego cadiańczka co ma tak że nigdy nie miał rodziny i mogą cie zabić!- rzekła Limae, lecz Randall tym się specjalnie nie przejął -phi!, nie ruszyło mnie, może mówią mi tak z litości?, tego nie wiem, ale możesz mieć racje...- rzekł Randall -i wiesz co?... ja miałam matkę, ona mnie uczyła mnie wszystkiego co teraz jest mi przydatne, ale nie wiem jak z tobą ale phi!, pewnie była taka sama co twój ojczulek co cię trzymali z? litości bowiem oni zrobili z ciebie jedno maszynę... maszynę do zabijania, a twoja macocha?, to pewnie jakaś szmata wszystkich zakałów w imperium więc masz pecha... i mnie to nie obchodzi- rzekła szyderczo Limae ale nie wiedziała że trafiła w czuły punkt inkwizytora, ten mu ciśnienie skoczyło w jego oczach był wyraźny przepływ srogiego gniewu -czyli co?- rzekła pewna siebie Limae, nagle Randall ją złapał barki i zaczął ją trochę szarpać i do niej krzyczeć w prosto w twarz -WIESZ COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA!?... GDYBYM CIE NIE ZNAŁ, TO BYM CI ZA TE SŁOWA BYM FLAKI WYPRUŁ, CZY TY STAŁAŚ SIĘ KOPIĄ WSZYSTKICH ZAROZUMIAŁYCH OSTROUCHÓW?...NIKT KU!#$# NIE BĘDZIE MÓWIŁ O MOJEJ MACOCHY NIGDY!!!!... ZROZUMIANO!!!!!!- warknął Randall był bardzo bardzo wściekły, tak bardzo że aż Limae osłupiała ze strachu, była zaniepokojona jego takim napływem gniewu, jeszcze rzucił w nią aktami projektów imperium o którym Randall wiedział i co poprawiłoby byt w imperium. -Proszę bardzo, przeczytaj je, zniszcz to co my próbujemy robić!, MOŻE SIĘ KUR@$ POCZUJESZ SIĘ LEPIEJ- rykną na koniec Randall i udał się w swoją stronę -ja jestem twoją przyjaciółką a ty mnie tak traktujesz, ja ci nie kiedy pomagam a ty mnie szarpiesz i krzyczysz...(ee i tak nie słyszał)- rzekła naburmuszona Limae przegląda dokumentacje projektów nagle zauważa coś między kartkami, zaciekawiona zobaczyła jakieś zdjęcie pewnej osoby, to było zdjęcie macochy Randalla kiedy zanim poszła do woja była piękną i silną kobietą, zdjęcie było trochę zielonkawe i trochę zapleśniałe, Limae odwraca zdjęcie a tam było coś napisane "od porucznika podczas gdy ja szukałem pewne STC natrafiłem na to, teraz ty i ja wiemy że żyje w tym zdjęciu że zawsze będzie z nami, zrobiłem to wbrew temu co powiedział mi twój opiekun, udałem się do tej planety tam gdzie osławione przez niego STC, przed przybyciem wielkiego pożeracza planeta była pełna życia teraz już na nim nic nie ma, trochę zdjęcie ucierpiało ale to wina Mortariona i gwardii śmierci, ale mam nadzieje że ci się spodoba '' 011,42M" '' Widząc to Limae zrozumiała że macocha była dla Randalla jedyną osobą która chciała szczęśliwego życia dla niego gdy był dzieckiem, i że przesadziła z wyzywaniem jego przybranej matki i chciała go za to przeprosić ale nie wiedziała dokąd poszedł, więc szukała go przez całą panującą na tej planecie noc. Kilka godzin później Po szukaniu inkwizytora Limae znalazła go siedzącego nad strumieniem wody, podeszła bliżej Randall odwrócił wzrok na nią i w łzami w oczach rzekł -coś jeszcze chcesz mi szydercze słowa rzucić, na moją macochę? -byłam pod wpływem emocji i frustracji i szczerze, nie myślałam nad tym co mówię- rzekła Limae, na to Randall -i dopiero teraz wzięło cię na przepraszanie?- rzekł Randall, Limae zobaczyła w jego oczach łzy i zapytała -czy ty...- nagle wtrąca się Randall twierdząc -nie tylko mi się oczy pocą- rzekł Randall -może powiedz, wtedy poczujesz się lepiej- powiedziała Limae rzucając pomysł do Randalla, mimo wielkiej nie chęci powiedział, jak później się okazało jego macocha też była w Astra Militarium ale w przeciwieństwie do opiekuna ta miała większą empatię niż ten co jej w ogóle nie miał, starała się być dla małego przyszłego inkwizytora kochająca matką ale opiekun bywał że jej kazał być stanowczy i do wszystkich wybryków podchodzić z surowością, on nie miał dzieci i nigdy nie chciał i to wszystko zaczęło się wtedy kiedy ten dał jej niemowlaka argumentując:'' "ty masz w planie posiadanie rodziny i może się znasz na tych dzieciach ja poczekam aż zacznie chodzić" ''na początku nie było łatwo, ale z czasem było lepiej, i kiedy ta zginęła broniąc planety przed tyranidami, została żywcem zjedzona przez trygona, mały Randall bardzo przeżywał jej śmierć, wtedy porucznik zwykle mawiał do Randalla że jest Kordianem, i wychodzi na to że macocha była dla Randalla ważną osobą i to jej Limae mogła dziękować za to że Randall ją oszczędził, i potem Randall i Limae się rozeszli, ona wróciła na światostatek Ulthwe a Randall wrócił po czasie na Terre. Po kilku dniach Randall przyszedł do sali tronowej bo ponoć imperator chciał coś z nim pogadać -jestem imperatorze, czego tak potężna istota chce od zwykłego człowieka jak ja- rzekł Randall i wtedy Imperator przymówił -na pewno jesteśmy sami nikt nas nie podsłuchuje- rzekł imperator -nie tylko ja tu jestem- powiedział Randall -może porozmawiamy o tej Limae co ją byś chciał z nią być- rzekł Imperator -... co!?... C.D.N. '' '' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Randall clark inkwizytorem Kategoria:Opowiadania(Randall Clark from true life)